Anakin Meets His Match
by Jedi Kate-lin
Summary: Carrie crossover. Anakin lands on Earth and sees Carrie's Prom Night destruction! In awe of the girl whose telekinetic powers rival only his own, he takes her with him to rule the galaxy. Will they combine their power for good, or evil? What about Padme?
1. Chapter 1

_Anakin Meets His Match _

_A 'Carrie' crossover by Jedi Kate-lin_

Lava boiled hot below as the two former Jedi partners now stood against each other.

"if you're not with me you are my enemy,"

"only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."

Obi-wan's lightsaber was turned on.

Anakin heard it humming and pushed the button on his too. "You will try!" He turned around to attack Obi -wan but saw that his lightsaber was not working! Obi-wan's voice resounded inside his head '_Anakin that weapon is your life' _Something bad had happened to it while he was killing all those separatists and now it didn't work! "_Oh no this looks like the end for _me" Anakin thought as he ran for his life, got into his Jedi star fighter and flew away! Obi-wan tried to catch him but could only stand and watch while he was flying away.

Anakin flew as fast as he could before Obi-wan came after him. He wanted to make it back to Coruscant and kill the emperor and take over the galaxy, but he knew his lightsaber was broken. He felt so powerful he could trick Palpatine into thinking he was serving him and then betray him and take his, yes, that was a good plan. His mind constructed all these plans as he flew. He tried to put it into hyperspace, but in the middle of it all his instruments went blank! He could not see a thing, it was all black. R2D2 beeped that they were trapped in a black hole and might disappear forever!

Hold on, Anakin was thinking, I am the best star pilot in the galaxy and the most powerful man in the universe now. I can get out of this. Soon he did. He saw a light up ahead like the end of a tunnel. He zoomed out in the middle of some bright stars, but it was not his galaxy! He had not been out of the galaxy before and had not seen this place on any star charts. His starfighter went faster into this galaxy and headed for a system on its outer swirling rim. He did not know it, but this planet was called earth! What would it be like, he had to wonder. When he came through its blue and white atmosphere he saw many cities and vehicles, some primitive flying machines by the standards he was used to. He had been picked up by radar of the US army so R2 warned him to take cover. Setting his starfighter down in the middle of the woods, he got out and walked around on foot. He liked the planet, it was pretty, he could breathe the air. He thought, what kind of creatures live here? The first one he saw was a squirrel. It scared him because he had never seen one before! Birds singing were not so strange to him but he had not seen such species in his life. This was an interesting planet. He might want to take it over for himself after he conquered his own galaxy. Anakin walked all the way out of the woods until he saw a town and some humans much like himself. What would he do now? He couldn't let anybody know he was from space!

There were a bunch of teenage boys tthrowing the football around in the open field. Anakin stood and watched until he thought he knew how to play. Then when one of the boys threw a long pass, Anakin used the force to pull the football to him and it landed in his hands.

"Whoa, what happened? Intercepted by the guy in the weird clothes!"

"Weird clothes?" Anakin said, looking down at his jedi outfit. He was mad, but though he had turned to the dark side it was not fully in him yet. His eyes were blue and since he had no working weapon he was careful.

"Where did you come from?" One boy asked.

"You would not believe me."

"Whatsyer name?"

"Anakin."

"Anna who?" One boy asked with a puzzled face."Is that like Alice Cooper?"

"Who is Alice Cooper?"

"He is the coolest guy in the world."

"What world is this?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Are you crazy as you are weird? Earth. What are you an alien?"

An alien, Anakin hadn't thought about that but he was! Really anyplace but Tatooine he was an alien. He was going to have some fun here. He asked to join in the game. They tossed him lots of passes and he caught them all because he used the force if he wasn't close enough to get it. On defense he used the force to intercept every single pass!

"Wow, man, you are the best football player I ever saw! I wish we had you on our team, we'd win the championship. Then you could go to the NFL and win the Super Bowl."

"What's Super Bowl?"

"It's the game where the very best teams end up."

"Is that kind of like being the most powerful football player and overthrowing all the other teams?" Anakin thought this sounded good.

"Yes,it is. You get a big trophy and lots of money and everybody thinks you are cool."

Anakin looked up at the sky, imagining himself the greatest football player ever. With the force it would be all too easy. "Can I join your team?"

"You would have to go to our school."

"What is school?"

"A place where they make kids stay and learn stuff they don't want to until they are grown up."

"Oh," Anakin could relate, thinking of being a padawan and the temple."Can we play a real game now?"

"It's the wrong time of year. You have to do it in the fall. It's May now, that's springtime. It's not football season. The Prom is tonight, but none of us are seniors so we aren't going. Will you stay and play with us? We might learn tricks from you."

Anakin thought long and hard. If he was to be the biggest football player in the world he couldn't let them learn his tricks. Not having the force, how could they? "I want to play this football with you. What is Prom?"

"A Prom is a dance all the seniors go to for their last year before they graduate. It's in the school gym."

"Is this like a ritual?"

The boys all laughed. "More like a party. Don't you dance?"

"I must go to this prom and see for myself."

"They won't let you in if you don't have tickets."

"I am not worried. Show me the way."

The boys showed him how to get to the school and he stood and watched as they all arrived in their fancy clothes. It might as well have been the imperial senate! He tried to go inside but they told him not to, this was not a costume party! He got mad, but didn't destroy anything yet. He went back to the field where the boys were, but only two were left. He played ball with them some more and made plans to join the NFL as best receiver and defensive back ever. He wanted to go see what was going on with that prom. If they were dressed that fancy like the senate they might be trying to make a move for power of the planet and he was going to take it for himself. Taking over the whole planet was better than just being the best football player. By the time he got back everybody was inside. He looked and listened through a window. They were going to elect a king and queen, he knew it! This king and queen, they were to rule the planet! He had to find a way to get this power!

The people inside had voted. The king and queen were called up! The king was a boy with blond curly hair. The girl had long strawberry blond hair and was wearing a pink dress. They looked so good, too good to be politicians. They were so happy as the queen got her crown and flowers. Then, the power play from inside came as a bucket of blood was dropped on her head! The young queen looked around, afraid and stunned at the blood on her hands! Now, thought Anakin, was the move for takeover! Should he move now against them all? His lightsaber was broken, he had only the force on his side. Was it enough?

To his surprise, the crowd started to point and laugh. One by one they got louder and louder, and as they did, he could see the queen's anger growing.The king only looked shocked and a little upset, but the queen had real anger in her, the kind you could only get from the dark side of the force. Could she have the force? He had not sensed the force in anyone he had met on earth but it was flowing strong in this young woman. He could feel her anger, and he drew upon its power making him feel so good. Now her anger had become so strong she could not hold it. Things started to fall and break. Her king was knocked out when the blood bucket hit his head. Things inside started to fly around and come apart. She locked all the doors, trapping them inside. Then she used the force to turn on a water hose as many of those who had laughed were killed by it! Finally everyone was dead or screaming and running for the locked doors. The place caught fire, but the queen did not burn. She walked straight through the fire, the doors opening only for her. Closing again, they trapped the last of the group inside until they were all dead!

Anakin walked around the side and looked at her in his astonishment. She had the power! She could use the force to control and kill people and take what she wanted. She was strong in the dark side, even the fire could not stop her! He was falling in love! Padme had been pretty, but she was a political girl who always wanted to negotiate. This queen wanted power and had the power like he did. He had to have her for his own. Together, they could rule the whole galaxy with their combined power! As he kept watching, just a look from her eyes sent a vehicle rolling and crashing. Anakin loved it! He followed her as she walked down the road with her blood covered face staring wildly and madly. Pity anyone who was in her path! Anakin knew then he did not want to face her to fight her, but she must join him.

He saw as she went into a house, but did not follow. Peeking inside, he saw a woman in a black dress using the force to toss knives at this girl! This must be her mother and she had the force too. She must be the master and the young queen the apprentice? The fight was very bad. They both seemed to be hurting each other. Anakin knew he could not let this perfect woman be killed. He burst into the house, coming between the girl and her mother, and used his own power to block all of the knives. The girl then sent some knives back into the woman. At last she fell onto the ground, dead. It was over. Then she got back up! Anakin had to help the girl again. Bloody and wounded, the woman was put into a strange closet. The young queen spoke. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?"

"Carrie. Carrie White."


	2. Chapter 2

_Anakin Meets His Match Part II _

As news of the devastation spread, sirens wailed throughout the town. Anakin had never heard a sound exactly like that and asked what it was. Carrie told him it meant the fire trucks were coming, and the cops were going to try to find the person who did it--her. Anakin was worried for her! "I will fight them all, we can do it together. Not one will be left standing. We can do it together."

"They are not like the ones I just killed, they have guns. They might shoot us."

"I can stop guns with my lightsaber! Oh, that's right, it doesn't work." Carrie was puzzled by the strange object, but had a feeling about it. She put it in the radar range and turned it on. Sparks flew and it almost caught fire, but when she took it out, it worked again!"

"Ahaha!" Anakin laughed. "We can take them all now, you and me!"

"I don't know, what if we do, and they get the army? The army have nukes."

"What's nukes?"

"Nukes can blow up the whole world, and what doesn't blow up, gets poisoned."

"You mean the power to destroy an entire planet? Insignficant beside the power of the force."

"The force, like we have?"

"Yes! We can defeat them all!"

"I don't know about all, Anakin. Maybe we should run away."

"Don't you want to take over your planet? You, we, have that power! Join me, tonight!"

Carrie looked at Anakin strangely. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, I am not. I come from space."

"Space? I knew it! I knew I was the weirdest person in the world. I'm just like a person from outer space!"

"Carrie, you are not weird, you are special! You have been misunderstood!"

This made her smile."You're right. They don't understand me."

"And they don't appreciate you! What a pity your power and skills are wasted on those who don't understand or appreciate you. Come with me, we will make them all pay, we will show the whole universe!"

Carrie's face became very excited. "You mean you're gonna take me to space with you? Mama would say don't go!"

"Your mama was wrong because she didn't understand her power either. Leave her here and come away with me! When you get to my home galaxy, we can rule and no one will have the power to stop us!"

Carrie stuck out her hand. "Do you mean it?"

He took her hand and bowed his head to her. "Yes! Now let's leave this place now!"

Carrie laughed as she grabbed his hand and they ran out of her house. Just as they did, she saw the candles overtake it. As they ran toward Anakin's spaceship, she looked back and saw it engulfed in flames. Her mother was gone, all those who had taunted her were gone, and now she was going to escape into space and never be caught! As they ran through the dark to the spot it was hidden, two of the boys saw them and hollered out: "Hey, look, it's that weird guy who can use magic on the football." "You mean that Alice Cooper dude?" the other one said. "Look, isn't that creepy Carrie White he's got by the hand? I thought she was the weirdest person in the world, but looks like she just met her match!"

The boys watched as they got into the starfighter and took off. "Whoa, it's a UFO!" They yelled out in their shock. "He was a alien, a real live alien in a UFO!"

The starfighter was up and gone before anyone else had time to see it. They were still standing there all stunned when two more of their friends showed up.

"Did you see what happened? Carrie White destroyed the gym, man, she killed everybody!"

"No way! Is that what that big fire was? We were headed over there but got sidetracked here."

"Yes! She's going to jail for sure!"

"Oh no she's not, she's run off with that weird guy in his UFO!"

"UFO? This is the weirdest thing ever! Nobody will ever believe it!"

A cop's car came up behind them and shown its lights on them. "Boys, have you seen anything suspicious around here lately?"

"We sure did! Creepy Carrie White and that weird guy, what's his name?"

"Anna something?"

"Alice Cooper?"

"Whoever he was, he was from space and he's got a UFO! He took Carrie in the UFO and they're gone!"

"A UFO?" The cop asked. "Really, boys. Are you on drugs?"

"No, sir, we saw it, Carrie and this alien dude, in a UFO!"

The cop stopped talking to listen to his radio. He couldn't believe it when there were reports of a UFO in the town from several people. Some had reported it earlier when Anakin first landed, but they were only disregarded as hoaxers. Now that the tragedy at the Prom had occured, and these boys reported the UFO leaving with Carrie and a strange man, he had to take it seriously. He turned back to them. "Boys, we might be needing you after all."

"You mean, you believe us?"

"After tonight, I wouldn't be surprised by anything anymore."

High above, Anakin started talking to his new companion.

"Carrie, who's Alice Cooper?"

"He's a singer. He dresses up and tries to look scary, and sings a song called "No More Mister Nice Guy." She sang a few lines:

_I used to be such a sweet, sweet thing  
Until they got a hold of me  
I opened doors for little old ladies  
I helped the blind to see  
I got no friends cause they read the papers  
They cant be seen with me and Im getting shot down  
And Im feeling mean  
No more mister nice guy  
No more mister clean  
No more mister nice guy  
They say hes sick , he's obscene_

_  
_He joined in and they sang it again, laughing. "That's me all right!" Anakin told her. So that was who the boys compared him to. It was not an insult. He'd like to meet this Alice Cooper.

Soon, they had flown out of the earth's atmosphere. "Won't I need a spacesuit or something? Won't I start floating all around?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our astronauts, spacemen from earth, have to have special stuff like that, and they float around because there's no gravity."

Anakin couldn't believe such low technology. He had to laugh. "They have 'nukes' that can destroy everything but they can't even correct for gravity? Idiots! How deep can they go into space like that?"

"They only orbit the earth in Skylab or go to the moon."

"What moon?"

"That moon." She pointed as they flew by it.

"Your own moon? They can only get as far as their own moon?" He laughed harder and harder. "Maybe we will come back here for them later."

Passing by the moon, Carrie took one look back at her home planet. She might never see it again. "It's so pretty and blue with swirly white, just like the pictures the astronauts took."

"It is one of the prettiest planets I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few."

"How many planets you been to?"

"More than you'd believe. I'll take you there."

"I can't believe this! I'm in space, and I finally found somebody who understands me! Now I know I wasn't weird, I was special!"

"That's right, Carrie, and don't you ever forget that."

She looked down and started to weep. "I feel bad about something though. There was this guy, his name was Tommy and he was nice to me. I liked him, but I think I killed him. When I got mad, stuff happened. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Anakin's mood changed too. This rung a bell with him as he remembered Padme, how he had choked her and left her on the ground. He didn't know if she, or his babies were alive or dead. "I know just how you feel. The same thing happened to me. The very same thing. I didn't mean to hurt her, I loved her."

"You mean it, you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, it is true. I know it doesn't make you feel better, I don't feel better. It's always going to haunt me and it will you too. I know how you feel."

"You really do, don't you? You hurt someone you loved, people didn't understand or appreciate you, and you have the same power as me. I never thought somewhere in the universe one person could understand just how I feel!"

"I do, Carrie. They call me "the chosen one." I think you are something like that too. I know that you must have a destiny greater than this. With our combined power, we can rule the galaxy, and no one can stop us!"

Carrie got all excited. "For real?"

"Oh yes, you wait and see! First we have to take care of this one old guy in my way, then it's all ours! We are a team, Carrie. Will you join me?"

"Yes! I will do whatever you say!"

"Then say this: I submit myself to your teachings, my master."

She shook her head and laughed. "Huh? Master?"

Anakin snapped back at her. "I am the new Sith Lord. Once we have desposed of the old one, you will be my apprentice. I will show you power, glory and greatness beyond your wildest dreams. A powerful leader you will become. Do it."

Carrie was afraid, but also thrilled. She couldn't go home now, there was no turning back. She had crossed the line. "Okay, I submit myself to your teachings, my master!" She almost giggled.

"Say it again, like you mean it."

"I sumbit myself to your teachings, my master!"

Anakin was full of himself. HE was MASTER now, and he had the most powerful possible apprentice. Nothing could stand in their way. "Good, good!" He smiled and laughed. "A powerful sith you will become. Nothing and no one can stop us. The galaxy is ours."

The alliance was made. Carrie glanced one more time out the back window, but earth and its moon were now so far away they were no different than any other speck of starlight in the field of black space. "What have I done?" She whispered. There was no more turning back. She turned forward, and faced the future, and the endless space ahead. She put her hand in Anakin's, and he gripped it back. A perfect match had just been made. Perfect for them, but not for those who stood in their path.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anakin Meets His Match_

_Part III_

Obi-wan carried Padme's limp body and placed it on the delivery table. All around there was no other comfort for her besides mechanical nurses. Obi-wan watched in concerned silence, and was informed by the droid nurses that Padme was dying. She had lost the will to live! Obi-wan rushed to her side.

"You have to pull through, Padme, your twins need you!" Her face was squeezed into terrible lines. One of the babies was born. It was a boy. Obi-wan showed him to Padme.

"It's a boy!"

"Luke, ah, Luke!" She looked so sad to see him, knowing she was leaving him.

"He needs you, Padme! You must live for him!"

"Anakin" She whined. "I know there is still good in him."

"You won't find out if you don't get out of here."

"Oobah, oobah!" The nurse beeped, and with a pitiful pained face, Padme pushed hard. A squeak was heard. It was a baby girl! The nurse showed the mother.

"It's a girl!" Obi-wan said in a cheerful voice trying to encourage her. She looked at the girl, but said nothing. Her breath became weaker, and her eyes closed. She mumbled something Obi-wan couldn't understand.

"You will not leave these beautiful twins, Padme!"

"I haven't the strength!"

"Then you will take mine!" Obi-wan grabbed both of her hands, stared into her eyes, and felt the surge of life force flowing from himself into her. Her body moved, her head turned, and her eyes opened to look at him. His face was pale and covered with sweat beads. His body collapsed into the floor with a thud.

"Obi-wan!" Padme was able to say. When he didn't respond, she turned to the droids. "You must help him! He must not die, he was trying to save me!"

A team of medical droids picked up Obi-wan Kenobi's body and found a table for him. Padme watched anxiously as machines hooked up to him began to flicker and beep. He was alive, for now. So was she, and so were the babies.

Anakin had managed to steer his starfighter back through the same black hole it had come through. Artoo had discovered how to do it. Riding with Carrie, his new apprentice at his side, Anakin felt a tremor in the force. It was warm, it was not cold. It was good, it was not bad. Padme. He could feel her. Not only her, but the lives that had been born of her, and him. This warmth filled him, and he was certain the babies had been born, he felt their force power enter the living force strongly. Padme had not died in childbirth!

He was very happy about this, but somehow, his old infatuation with Padme had faded. He had fallen for her as a boy, been obsessed with her as a young man. She had betrayed him! She would not follow the path he had chosen for them both, though it meant glory and power. She brought Obi-wan to stop him, she didn't understand! While he was glad she hadn't died, he did not feel the same about her. His obsession had faded, his love diminished. She was after all not the perfect woman for him. Their relationship had been hard on them both, all the hiding and lying spoiled any joy they might have had, and now to find out she was against him and his plans! She had said once that living that way would destroy them both, and it almost had. There was someone in the universe for everyone, and, beautiful as she was, Padme wasn't his. His match sat beside him in the starfighter. Her name was Carrie.

Anakin returned to Coruscant and saw below the devastation of Order 66. The temple that had been his home for so long was smouldering. He saw the senate building, and the broken window of Palpatine's office. Landing on the nearest deck, he jumped out, lightsaber in hand.

"Carrie, if anyone dare challenge us, stop them, just as you did your enemies at home. This is my home, and I have enemies too."

"I will help you, Anakin. I am right beside you and behind you."

The few victims they faced along the way were easily dealt with. Anakin asked Carrie to stay out of sight until he called for her.

Entering the Chancellor's, now Emperor's office, Palpatine turned to face Anakin. "Well, Lord Vader, I see that you have returned safely.I had feared you were in trouble. Have you desposed of Kenobi?"

"I don't know where he is, but he didn't stop me. What about Yoda?"

"My little green adversary has fled in shame! There will be no one else to get in our way."

"OUR way?" Anakin raised his eyebrows, and his lightsaber.

"Are you threatening me, Lord Vader? After all I've done for you? If you kill me, Padme will die!"

Anakin laughed his most horrible, wicked laugh. "You lied to me! I would not be surprised if you did not plant those dreams in my mind. You only wanted to use me to get rid of the Jedi. 'What a shame they don't appreciate you' and all that, you were setting me up and it almost got me killed by Obi-wan in the lava pits! You only want me to advance your own agenda! Well,'master', I now have my own and it doesn't include you!" Anakin walked vicously toward Palpatine, who put on his pity act again.

"Oh, help me! I am unarmed! Windu cost me my lightsaber!"

"Pity he didn't cost you the rest of you! What an idiot I was, I should have let him kill you!"

"But Padme!"

"She lives! My children LIVE! I can sense them! I know you must, too. You have FAILED!" Anakin yelled as he advanced further and held his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat.

"I can keep people from dying!"

Anakin gave Palpatine an evil smile and said "then stop YOURSELF from dying, or that's what you're about to do!"

Just as he tried to run Palpatine through, he hissed and shot force lightning, knocking Anakin back. He fell flat on the ground, and while he was trying to right himself and get his bearings back, Palpatine got up and advanced on him, spraying lightning out of both hands! Anakin was so weak he couldn't hold his lightsaber tightly enough to reject it, and his left hand was too busy holding it to use lightning himself. His pride didn't want to think he would lose, but he took no chances. "Carrie!" His desperate voice called.

Palpatine stopped for a second in surprise. Who or what was Carrie? He didn't have to wait long to find out. The girl with long strawberry blonde hair and pink satin dress appeared in the doorway, her power already flowing through her, and her anger making it worse. "Release him!" She ordered.

Palpatine only laughed. "What have we here, my pretty thing?"

"Shut up, you melted faced monstrosity! You will leave Anakin alone, now."

Palpatine looked at Anakin, who was giving him a 'na na nu na na' type of look, and back at the furious determination of Carrie's countenance. Without warning, he launched lighting toward her! Anakin now was able to get to his feet and pull his lightsaber again. Carrie swirled around, raging with power, and with one turn of her head and evil flash of her eyes, the lightning turned into a ball and returned to its owner! Now Palpatine fell down, near the open window. His weakened body tried to create more lightning, but the sparks were very small and flickering. Carrie and Anakin stood over him. "It's OVER!" Anakin belllowed.

Palpatine tried to laugh as he turned it into the same 'no, no, no' he'd given Windu. He stood up again, and screamed "ultimate power!" out the window.

Carrie and Anakin were laughing. "You are beaten. Don't make me destroy you." Anakin told him, his lightsaber to Palpatine's chest.

Palpatine hissed again, and lunged in his sideways corkscrew move at them both! Anakin kept swinging at him with his saber, but he was so fast he was mostly missing. Then he cut off Palpatine's right arm! This angered him more than hurt him, and he tried again to use all his power of the dark side to attack them. Carrie and Anakin split up so they could surround him.

"Anakin!" She called out. "Mind if I just get rid of him?"

"You can do that? You underestimate his power!"

"Then you both underestimate mine!" Strong as she was on Earth, something about Coruscant had increased her abilities the way Superman's were on Earth!

"Do it!" Anakin screamed across the room.

"You cannot stop me, you pitiful foolish girl!"

"Shut up, gramps!" She yelled, and with one turn of her head and look of her eyes and wave of her hand, he raised up, hollering, and flew backwards as she hurled him out the window! Anakin watched in awe of her power. "You-- you killed him."

"Don't look so surprised, told you it was a piece of cake. Now go down below and make sure the old coot isn't holding onto a flagpole or something."

They both looked out the window to the ground below. Anakin turned his head in disgust. "I feel sorry for the streetcleaner who has to mop that up!" He declared. She only laughed. Palpatine was dead, he was gone! There were only two sith again, the master and the mistress of the dark side. Anakin and Carrie.

Standing together on the window ledge, the wind blowing their hair and clothes, they raised their fists together as one and announced they were now the surpreme power in to the galaxy! Their combined power was so great, no one could stop them now!

The news spread quickly. The Chancellor was dead! He was a Sith Lord! He had made fools of all the jedi who couldn't find him right under their noses! The news was the government had fallen. It was now under the rule of Anakin Skywalker and his mysterious female companion from another galaxy far far away.

With Palpatine dead, the clones were no longer under his control. They stopped everything they were doing to wait for some kind of new orders. Anakin thought an army made up of Clones was dumb, but they were all he had now. He spoke to Commander Cody, telling him the Chancellor was gone and all his power now transferred to him, and to Carrie, for they had defeated the man who controlled the galaxy, the senate,the courts and both sides of the war! Anakin put his good arm around Carrie as they stared out at the city below. Sirens wailed here and there, and sporatic people pointed up and yelled things. Anakin smiled with much satisfaction. "Mine, all mine." He laughed

"Ours, you mean ours!" Carrie said with confidence in her voice.

"Yes, ours. With you at my side and me at yours, there is no hope we can ever be challenged." They both grinned wickedly and embraced.

Padme awoke after a long rest. "Anakin?" She tried to say but her voice was weak. "Obi-wan?"

A medical droid quieted her. "You must rest."

"No," She said, trying to get up. "I must find Anakin, nobody understands...Where is Master Kenobi? He saved my life, is he...?"

"He is alive, he is in another room."

"My babies?"

"Fine and in the nursery." She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Take me to Obi-wan Kenobi, I must see him."

The droid prepared a hover chair and carefully put her in it. She floated her down the hallway to Obi-wan's room. Padme rested her chair next to his bed, and stared at all the monitors hooked up to him. "Is he going to recover?"

"He needs rest, he was weakened and dehydrated. We have restored his lost body fluids and given him medication. He will recover."

"Thank you!" Padme smiled at the droid as it left. She reached her hand over to her hero's face. "Thank you, dear Obi-wan, for everything. I owe you my life, my childrens' lives..."

Obi-wan's head turned, and he grunted. His eyes opened and took a minute to focus. "Padme? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I came to see you. After you saved me I was afraid it had cost you your own life and I couldn't live with that. You had to be okay. You gave your own strength to pull me back from death when I had none of my own and I had given up. I..."

"You don't need to thank me, it was my duty to protect you, as a jedi."

"Only as a Jedi, nothing more? Don't you care for me.."

"It is against the code to feel attachment. But I am human and I admit it. You are my friend, I care about you."

She smiled. "there's nothing wrong with that, don't let anyone tell you there is! The babies are..."

"Fine. I can sense them both."

"Remarkable! Now, can you sense Anakin? Is he all right?"

The weakened Jedi master closed his eyes and tried to concentrate in the force on his one time jedi partner. It took him some time, but at last the answer came. "He is alive, Padme."

She could read in his face the halting answer wasn't the whole story. "Alive, is he..hurt?"

"No. He's healthy, I assure you."

"I had so feared you had been forced to kill or maim him in battle...

"No, it never came to that, and for that I thank the force.Whatever becomes of him now is not on my conscience."

"What do you mean? Whatever it is, you must tell me. I can take it."

"You had better rest."

"That bad, eh? Come on, out with it, if you are strong enough, I am."

"Padme, he's back on Coruscant. He has killed Chancellor Palpatine."

She gasped. "Oh, no, he did it, he really did it!"

"You do know that your old mentor was a Sith Lord who had declared himself emperor?"

"I didn't believe it, but now, I do. So if Anakin has killed him, is he the Emperor?"

Obi-wan stared blankly. "Yes."

"He wanted me to rule at his side, he may still want that, what can I do?"

"He will not ask that of you, not now."

"What makes you say that, do you know of some other news you are withholding?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes and shook his head, unable to meet her eyes when he told her: "There is another."


	4. Chapter 4

_Anakin Meets His Match_

_Chapter IV_

"What now, my love?" Carrie asked Anakin as they both stared out at the city that they now owned.

"We rule, dear. No one can stop us."

"Are we supposed to set up a government or something? I don't know anything about that."

"I always hated politics. The Senate is dissolved. We are Emperor and Empress, and only our word stands. We will make an announcement to let everyone know this."

They walked to a hologram projector and stood in front of it, setting it to announce to every single hologram receiver it could possibly reach. The fuzzy image of the two young conquerors appeared. "This is Anakin Skywalker. My companion, Carrie White and I have eliminated the government and now rule the entire galaxy. Do not attempt to oppose us, our power is great, the armies of the former Republic are at our disposal. The false war perpetuated by the two faced "Chancellor" is now over. There will be no more wars that we instigate. I suggest you all go on about your lives as usual, and do not make us do anything we don't want to do."

They both stared menacingly as the messaged ended. All over the galaxy, beings saw this and heeded the warning while they wondered about the future. In a ship on its way to Dagobah, a little green man named Yoda felt the disturbance in the force, and checked the holonews. "Surprise, this is. When did it happen? Failed, Obi-wan has, as have I. Succeed Anakin and this girl did where I have failed, gone is the Sith Lord. Anakin trust I do not, taken the vows of the Sith he has. Over it is not." He contemplated returning to Coruscant to face them, but after his recent failure he felt it best to lay low and watch until the time was right. He contacted Organa, who had seen it all and was gathering the old 2000 members for a secret meeting to discuss what could be done next. One of those members, Senator Amidala, was far away, in the hospital, as was Kenobi.

"What do you mean, there is another? Another what?"

"I'm sorry to tell you Padme, but Anakin has taken another woman."

"This cannot be! After all the times he accused me of being unfaithful, it was he who betrayed me!"

"He doesn't see it that way. He feels YOU betrayed HIM by not taking him up on his offer to rule the galaxy. He has found someone who was interested."  
"Who is she, why, I'll ..."

"Calm down, Padme. Save your strength. Remember, the Anakin you loved is gone, replaced by Lord Vader."

"I do not believe that. There is good in him, I know it." She puckered up and began to cry.

"It's too late, Padme. Let him go, you can get on with your life and be better off without him."

"We share children, surely he will come back.."

A human orderly came screaming down the hallway. "What is it?" All the patients asked from their beds.

"The galaxy is under new management. Anakin Skywalker has killed Chancellor Palpatine. The government has fallen to him and his female companion. Pretty little blonde thing she is." Each patient turned on their hologram or vidscreen viewers, where they saw replay of the announcement and discussion by various commentators. In Obi-Wan's room, he and Padme started speechless as they watched and listend. Suddenly, the broadcast was interrupted, and the images of Anakin and Carrie filled the screen. "We now control the media as well. Any broadcast not favorable to us will be terminated immediately." The plug was pulled.

Padme turned to Obi-Wan. "Oh, no, he did it, he really did it! He told me he was more powerful than the Chancellor and he could overthrow him."

"The Chancellor was evil, Padme. Yoda went to kill him himself, but failed. It is not a bad thing he is dead and gone."

"Does this mean Anakin did a good thing?"

"That remains to be seen."  
Padme was crying. "Who is this girl, what, why?"

"I sense she is strong in the force, but not the same way the Jedi are. She is not of this galaxy, but her power is great."

"Well, I guess Anakin has everything he wants now, he has power, and a woman who feels the same way he does about dictatorships. Oh, I was always whining about diplomacy. He got so annoyed. It's my fault, it's mine, I should have tried to help him.."

"I feel I should have seen the signs earlier myself, Padme. I can't believe we let Palpatine hoodwink us. If only Anakin had been able to tell me what was going on in his mind, before it was too late."  
Padme broke down in tears, laying her head on Obi-Wan's chest. He comforted her with soothing strokes to her head, using the force to soothe her mind. He knew it wasn't going to be enough, for her, or for him. He had to get out of this hospital bed and go find Anakin and confront him. He must try to negotiate with him, or if need be, face him. It wasn't going to be easy now that he had a partner in crime. He would consult Yoda, and seek out Anakin. It was the only way.


End file.
